


[Podfic of] The Inexactitude of Loss

by Podcath



Series: Tactical Engagements [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:43:00] phantomjam's Summary: John, Thompson, and the therapeutic method: limping towards normality. Post-Reichenbach. Takes place in the same continuum as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/338198">The Perils of Urban Warfare</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Inexactitude of Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inexactitude of Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338227) by [phantomjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomjam/pseuds/phantomjam). 



**Title:** [The Inexactitude of Loss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338227)  
**Author:** [Phantomjam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomjam)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
**Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
**Length:** 1:43:00  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Kronos Quartet - Lux Aeterna  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ky2c8dprw1z67y6) (73.82 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?oyc2krsqf32wgtm) (78.07 MB)  



End file.
